will_you_play_my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirley McHale
Shirley McHale is a main character in the Will You Play My Game series. She is portrayed by Melissa Benoist. Biography Shirley is a shy, 16 year old student. She is one of the best students at the school. She is usually very quiet, but even she has her limits.She and Galen have been best friends since they were little and they have always been there for eachother. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Fed up with Ciera 's bullying, she and Galen decided to scare her a little bit. They grabbed her from her own party and took her to an old cottage. They tied her to a chair. Galen pulled out a knife, to which Shirley got scared saying it wasn't part of the plan. Shirley slapped Ciera and then they warned her never to even look at them ever again. Ciera agreed, but as the two of them were distracted she managed to escape. She ran through the cornfield. Galen caught up with her and cut her several times but she managed to get away. Shirley and Galen ran out of the cornfield after her and saw Ciera ran over by a car driven by Lynette Jackson and Jasper Price . Game On 1 year has passed. Shirley, along with the others is back in school. She notices Lynette at her locker and decides to talk to her. They agree to go out for a drink sometime, as they haven't been talking too much lately. Lynette's friends Kyra and Madison show up and when they question why Lynette is talking to '..her' she answers saying they are lab partners. They then leave. After the classes finished, Shirley went to her locker. Inside, she found a note. She called for Galen, who was standing a few lockers away. He read the note: 'Karma is here to bring you down, murderers.‘. On the back of it was a picture of Ciera. They were both shocked and agreed that they needed to talk to Jasper and Lynette about this. At lunch, Shirley and Galen sat with Jasper and Lynette. They have all gotten messages from this mysterious 'Karma' person. They agreed to check on the grave in the woods to make sure Ciera is in fact dead. They arrive to the woods at night to see that there was no body to be found. The others suggested that Karma might want them to turn themselves in, but they agreed that they couldn't do that. In a flashback, the events of what happened after they hit Ciera are revealed. While discussing what to do, Shirley suggested they tell the police, thinking they could never get away with it. The other 3 agree that they need to bury her in the woods, but Shirley protests. However, they still decide to bury her. They take her to the woods where they bury her in a very deep hole before making a promise to eachother never to tell anyone about what happened. A Stitch in Time Unable to get the thought of Ciera's body being found out of her head, Shirley decided to go back to the woods to investigate some more. She finds a pair of odd looking footprints and takes a few screenshots of it. She figured out that it couldn't have been an animal that dug up Ciera's body, but a human being. She spotted a person in the distance, but was unable to identify them. The Puppet Master Shirley and Lynette went out for a coffee at the Steamy Bean. Shirley told Lynette that she went back to the woods to look for clues and that she thought she was spotted by a shadowy figure. Lynette was upset that Shirley went back there. Lynette apologized to Shirley for telling Kyra and Madison that they are just lab partners. Shirley lets her know that she understands. Noticing that she is running late they leave the Steamy Bean and run into Galen, before Shirley leaves in her car. Galen and Shirley walked to school together in the morning. They spotted a familiar person getting out of his car. It was Nigel, Ciera's boyfriend at the time of her death. Lynette joined them and she was just as surprised as they were. They discussed how he left for boarding school and that they hadn't expected to see him come back to his former school. Before entering the building, Nigel gave them an ugly look. Jasper and Jenna showed up. Lynette greeted Jasper, but he ignored her. The 3 of them agreed that Jenna is bad news. Shirley got to class first just to find a giftbox on her desk. She opened it and it was a brown paperbag with 2 holes for eyes. She didn't understand the meaning of it until she read the letter which said: “Some people are born ugly. You should wear a paper bag.”. In a flashback to about 2 years ago, Shirley was studying inbetween 2 classes. Ciera and her crowd of followers, including Jenna, picked on her for this. Ciera told her followers that Shirley has bigger problems in her life, and then said: “Some people are born ugly. You should wear a paper bag.”. Back in reality, Shirley received a text from Karma saying: “Wasn’t she a bitch? I’m not surprised you made her smell the roses from below.”. When in Doubt, do Nothing Shirley was at home and she met her sister's friend Alfie. They talked a little about sibling issues and college. Alfie accidentally told her that he saw her in the woods. She begged him not to tell anything to her sister. Noelle arrived and they said hello to each other, Alfie kept his promise. Kyra and Madison trash- talked Shirley after seeing her walk by with Galen. After Galen left Shirley noticed Lynette and waved at her and Lynette waved back which caused Kyra and Mad to question her. Lynette stood up for Shirley and went on to have lunch with her. Galen told Shirley about the watch he found and they decided to invite everyone over to her place to discuss it. Boys originally wanted to use it frame Nigel but Shirley disagreed, supported by Lynette. In the end they decided not to do anything and Shirley convinced Jasper to give her the watch so that she could hide it. Ignorance is Bliss Shirley was hanging out in Steamy Bean with Lynette and Galen and she was telling them about Alfie. She told them that he was her friend but they weren't convinced because Alfie saw her in the woods. After Lynette's phone rung, Shirley was worried that she got another Karma text so she decided to follow her along with Galen. They got to Jasper's house and Shirley saw Lynette and Kenneth kiss. Disgusted, she stormed off. Shirley decided to visit Lynette but on her way over she met Alfie. They agreed to go for a coffee and Shirley asked him if he was in a relationship with her sister, which he denied. She also asked him what he was doing in the woods but in the end both agreed to keep their reasons for themselves. When she finally got to Lynette's house she confronted her so Lynette agreed to tell her the truth, outside. They took a walk and Lynette told her everything. Shirley was shocked and wanted to help her friend, but Lynette asked her not to tell anyone else. As Shirley was walking with Lynette they saw someone they both know get arrested and called Galen and Jasper. Standing on the Edge Shirley and Galen were filling Jasper in on last nights events. Galen made a joke about Shirley having found a boyfriend and they also discussed Jenna. In Shirley's room Jasper started attacking her for not hiding the watch better but she still believed it was a good spot. Galen was okay with Nigel going down for the murder which upset Shirley. She wanted to do something about it but Galen yelled at her and grabbed her arm. Jasper and Lynette separated them and Shirley told the latter that she was worried about Galen's behavior but not mad. The next day she went to school alone where she was talking to Lynette. Jenna approached them handing them both an invite to her Halloween party, leaving them shocked. True Colors Shirley was at Lynette's house before school, chatting. After they said goodbye to Lynette's mom Shirley tried to convince Lynette to stop the affair but Lynette didnt want to risk her mom's freedom. She also asked her if she still had feelings for Jasper. When Jenna invited Lynette over to help with decorations she told her to do it and look around a little. Galen came to Shirley's house to apologize but she told him to save it for later as Alfie was over. She introduced them to each other and they started talking. Noelle told Shirley to make dinner to which she only agreed because Alfie offered his help. Shirley was having dinner with Galen Alfie and Noelle but soon excused herself and Galen. In her room Galen apologized and she forgave him revealing that she knows the truth about watch. She made him promise to tell her the next time he does something crazy and they hugged. Noelle told Shirley to wash dishes but she thought Noelle should do it. Alfie and Galen agreed on talking to each other so in the end they both went to do it together. Appearances Season 1 (8/22) *Pilot *Game On *A Stitch in Time *The Puppet Master *When in Doubt, do Nothing *Ignorance is Bliss *Standing on the Edge *True Colors Category:Characters Category:Main Characters